Snowflake
Snowflake is the loyal familiar of Unique, the mate of Arcan, and the Alpha Female of the Vetur Pack Appearance Snowflake looks like the average arctic wolf. She has an elegant, athletic built and a narrowed snout. She has snow white fur sparkled with small purple specks that are barely visible against her white fur. These specks represent her leadership. Her eyes are a bright dark blue and the fur surrounding them is black. She has a silver stripe running from her snout to the tip of her tail. She is the size of the average wolf. In the middle of her forehead is a dark blue diamond, another part of her appearance that marks her leadership. Personality Snowflake has great leadership skills and a loyal friend and familiar. She’s very persistence and quite helpful. She is prideful and is very protective of Unique, her whole pack, and her friends. She prefers to stay out of fights, but will participate when she is needed. She isn’t very talkative and is obedient to Unique and Unique alone. She is warm and friendly, but can be hard and serious when it comes to her pack and family. Along with warm and friendly, she is kind, compassionate and brave. Her tone is often cold and hostile when speaking to someone she has just met. Abilities Physical powers (All of them): Snowflake is quick, agile, and swift. She is one of most skilled hunters in her pack and she has quite a strong sense of smell. She can also leap really high. Magical powers (All of them): She can blast beams of light from her tail and she has venom filled teeth. She can heat up paws so that they burn like fire. She relies mostly on her wolf abilities instead of her powers, though. She can talk telepathically with Unique and teleport and surround herself and others in different light defenses. Snowflake can control snow infused with light. Backstory Edit Snowflake was born into a litter of six pups- Snowbank (the second oldest), Snowball (the third oldest), Snowfall (the fourth oldest), Bloodfire (the fifth oldest), and Whitefeather (the youngest) - to Snowdrop and Breezestar. She had a wonderful life growing up and was trained to become the next alpha of the pack one day. When she was about five years old, her and her siblings decided to go on a walk on their own. At first, Snowflake had immediately rejected, telling them that their mother and father wouldn’t like it if they went out alone at such a late hour, but she came along, not wanting to let her younger siblings injure themselves. While taking their stroll through the , they ambushed by two bears. Trapped, the six wolves tried to fight them with all of their might. Unfortunately, only two of them (Snowball and Snowflake) escaped, whilst the others perished between the bear’s claws. Years later after Snowflake took over the pack, she became Unique’s loyal familiar. Family Icestar (daughter), Alaska (son) Kasai (son), Bloodfire (sister), Whitefeather (sister), Snowbank (brother), Snowfall (brother), Snowball (sister), Snowclaw (youngest nephew), Dawn (niece), Sharpclaws (second oldest nephew), and Longtail (oldest nephew). Fun Facts * Snowbank, Venus' (the creator of the Staff of Blossom) familiar, is one of Snowflake's ancestors. * Snowflake had four other siblings, but they were attacked and killed by a bear. Category:Familiar Category:Females Category:Alpha Category:Alive Category:Vetur Pack Wolves